CordNik Plan
The "Plan for the Continuation of Relations between Sussex and England", also known as the CordNik plan for the names of the two principle authors, is an historic document. In the preceding days, the political debates always became brutal arguments about the declaration of independence from England. It was not a happy time. Reaching the end of her patience, Cordelia McDermott, leader of one Council List, met with Plotnik, leader of the other Council List, in the tavern in Lewes. She believed that, aside from the issue of independence, both parties were filled with hard working people who wanted the same time for Sussex. She wanted to put aside independence, and focus on the economy. Plotnik said that there could be no separation of the two issues, as they were the same issue. She then formed an idea to get beyond independence, to allow both parties to work for Sussex and not against each other. From this cocktail napkin grew the plan now called The CordNik Plan. It was introduced in the Sussex inn where it received 95.3% of the votes in favor of it. Then 12 out of 12 councilors passed the plan into Law, earning it an historic place in England's chronicles. Passed by Council on January 10, 1458. A PLAN FOR THE CONTINUATION OF RELATIONS BETWEEN SUSSEX AND ENGLAND, The Cordnik Plan The (Ducal) Palatine of Sussex presents this plan for continuing relations with England. STATUS OF SUSSEX England shall recognize Sussex’s status as a (Ducal) Palatine. A (Ducal) Palatine by definition has more power and independence than a county and is ruled largely independent of the King, although allegiance is still owed to him. THE KING Sussex acknowledges His Majesty, King LongJohnSilver as her King and shall obey his direct edicts. THE REGENT Sussex in no way binds itself to the concept of the Regency. Should Sussex believe a sitting Regent is not fulfilling the King's Edict "to be a good regent", the Council may, by vote of non-confidence, withdraw its support. Council may make this decision only after informing the people of Sussex in the Sussex Inn with four days notice. Citizens of Sussex may establish automatic no-confidence by a four-day vote in the Sussex Inn with 60 percent of the votes in favor of non-confidence plus a minimum participation rate of 4 percent of the population (currently 36) . A declaration of withdrawal of support must be made in the House of Parliament within two days. After an elapsed time of two months, or upon the election of a new Regent, a similar vote may be held to acknowledge the Regent again. If such declaration to remove itself from the Regency is made, the Sussex Aide to the Regent shall be recalled by Sussex Council until a vote passes acknowledging the Regency again. No matter the view Sussex has on the Regency, Sussex shall still pay homage to King LongJohnSilver. HOUSE OF PARLIAMENT Members of Sussex Council will participate in the house of Parliament. If Sussex removes itself from supporting the Regency, Sussex councilors may still participate in discussions and votes. However, the Sussex Council will vote en bloc in any vote of non-confidence in the House - that is, all 12 votes will be to "no confidence in the Regent". NOBLE TITLES The Sussex College of Honours and Arms shall be incorporated into the English College of Heraldry. It shall be granted its own operational wing of the College and shall be overseen by the Head of the Sussex College, referred to now as the Sussex King of Arms. The Sussex King of Arms shall report directly to the Garter Principle King at Arms. The Sussex King of Arms shall be a Sussex resident and nominated by the Sussex Council. All artists of the Sussex wing shall be residents of Sussex. All artists and work shall transfer over. If a Coat of Arms does not meet the criteria, a suitable exchange shall be made. All current titles of Sussex shall transfer. All Peers holding Sussex titles shall be acknowledged members of the House of Lords. In order for this transfer to occur, a citizen must hold or have in development a valid Coat of Arms and swear to the following English oath: I, *Name*, now *Title received*, swear obedience to my King, hence to my country, promising to uphold England’s standards and to let it grow without hindrance. I shall fight felony and malice with all my strength and humbly wear my title. I agree and promise to uphold this statement : 'Ye shall swear to bear faith, truth, and obedience only to the king's majesty, and to his heirs of his body, begotten and to be begotten, and to England. In case any oath be made, or has been made, by you, to any person or persons that conflict with this oath, that then ye are to repute the same as vain and annihilate; and that, to your cunning, wit, and uttermost of your power, without guile, fraud, or other undue means, you shall observe, keep, maintain, and defend England, and all the whole consequences thereof; and this ye shall do against all manner of persons, of what estate, dignity, degree, or condition soever they be, and in no wise do or attempt, nor to your power suffer to be done or attempted, directly or indirectly, any thing or things privily or apartly to the let, hindrance, damage, or derogation thereof, or of any part of the same, by any manner of means, or for any manner of pretence; so help you what you hold true . ' I also swear loyalty to Sussex. I promise to uphold her laws and fight those who come against her with all of my strength. I swear to wear my title with humility and dignity as befitting a noble of Sussex. I shall honor and support her elected officials, and use all of my abilities to assist Sussex. I agree to the terms of nobility as set out in the Sussex charter. To this I swear, by all I hold holy. Sussex realizes that attainders were placed on the people who were Peers of England at the time of the Independence declaration. Over time, many of those people have returned to be with Jah. Those remaining have done countless works for Sussex. Sussex asks that, as an act of good faith, the Regent of England remove the attainders placed upon these people so that we may put the past behind us. At the time, the following were Peers of England in Sussex: Zeathea, Zerostar, Ang, Selene, Leanasidhe, Victorious, Puffring, and Tressa. SUSSEX COURT OF APPEALS The Sussex Court of Appeals shall be dissolved and its Justices shall become part of the English Court of Appeals per the charter of that institution. Current Justices are Faheud, Mr_beef, Nigel, Tristiana and Wollongong. SUSSEX AIDE In order to reflect Sussex’s position in England, the position of the Sussex Aide to the Regent shall be created. This position shall be filled via a vote by the Sussex Council. The position shall be held the duration of a Regent’s term, and there is no restriction to the number of times a person holds this position [upon confirmation of each Sussex Council, which shall recognize the value of continuity. The function of this position is to represent Sussex's interests in the Royal Court. This position may be a part of the Regent’s Privy Council and/or the Great Offices of State. This position will be recalled by Sussex Council upon a vote of non-confidence in a sitting Regent. SUSSEX ARMY Sussex will send the Count/ess, the Captain and a representative selected by the Sussex Army to the Military council and the Joint Military Council. Sussex will work with its neighbours in the defence of the Realm. TREATIES AND EMBASSIES All Sussex treaties currently on file in the Sussex Embassy shall remain valid. Sussex shall not make any treaty save for Non-Aggression Pacts, Judicial Treaties, and Trade Agreements without approval of the House of Lords. Sussex's Chancellor shall become Vice-Chancellor for Sussex, appointed by the Sussex Council and reporting to the Chancellor of England. ACCEPTANCE OF THIS PLAN This plan must receive approval in the following order: 1) This Plan shall be placed in the Sussex Inn for four days of vote and discussion. 2) If this Plan garners a 51 percent majority of participants plus a minimum of 36 participants in the Sussex Inn, it shall proceed to a vote in the Sussex Council. The Council may discuss this plan while the vote is being held in the Sussex Inn and may hold a provisional vote at the same time, but Council may not proceed to a final vote unless the public vote passes in the Sussex Inn.